One moment of Memories
by sierrakrystalblack
Summary: During their rescue mission in the ministry, Hermione is hit with a curse. In that one moment, Harry's memories hit him like a freight train. How much does Hermione really mean to him? One-Shot. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter world and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling!**

"No!" Harry exclaimed, when he saw a purple curse hurtling towards his bushy haired best friend. He ran towards her, trying to reach her before the spell, but she was too far away from him. _'No, no, no, no,' _his voice echoed in his head. Time came to a screeching halt when the purple curse hit Hermione. She gave out a scream of pain and surprise, before dropping on the floor. Then, just as suddenly, his brain went into overdrive. It started searching for all the moments he's had with Hermione. The memories he had taken for granted.

He was sitting in the train compartment with Ron, when she first entered his life. It wasn't crystal clear, but he remembered how confident she seemed. She easily fixed his broken glasses with a swish of her wand. She's always been so clever. Then, there was the troll on the eve of Halloween. It was the first time they had stood united. They faught against the troll and after, they stuck together when the group of teachers questioned them. It was the night they had really began their friendship. Then, there was that particular moment, when he was about to face Quirrell, Hermione was telling him that he could defeat him, and he realized what a great person she really was and a better friend. Her speech gave him the confidence to beat Voldemort's face. She had already believed in him back then. She has always believed in him.

He recalled seeing her in Diagon ally with her parents on their second year. It was the first time she really looked her age. That was also the year he first saw her cry. Malfoy called her a foul name. She looked so fragile, but she was strong. She helped him with the basilisk, even when she was petrified. She had known that she was going to be petrified, but she bravely went to the library and solved the mystery. It was the moment he saw her lying still on the hospital bed, that he realized how much he relied on her and how special she was to him. When she awoke from her frozen state, she told him the he knew he could do it. She knew he could save the school and the he would save her. She has always trusted him.

In their third year, she was the first thing he saw when he came back to consciousness after the dementor attack. Her sparkling brown eyes held concern for him. She had been supportive and understanding when he learned of his godfather's betrayal. She knew him better than himself, and she somehow understood. She had listened to his angry rant and comforted him afterwards. She had bravely stood in front of him against Sirius and Remus, back when they thought Sirius was out to murder him. It was that moment he realized, how much Hermione really meant to him and how irreplaceable she was. They had traveled time together, an impossibility they achieved together that night. She had flown for him that night, something she despised, to save the last connection he had to a family he'll never meet. Hermione knew how much he needed Sirius. She has always been protective over him.

She was so beautiful the night of the Yule Ball. She was enchanting and glowing, like the princess she really was. She out shined everyone that night, including Cho. It was that moment, that he truly saw her beauty, inside and out. She was never going to be just 'one of the guys' again. He started really noticing her after. He noticed her small smiles. It held a certain taunt, that seemed to say she knew something no one did. He noticed her hazelnut locks, and how it would fall in front of her face when she was really into her book. She would end up chewing it in the end. He noticed her lips, and how she would bite on it when she's nervous. She had a cute little dimple on her right cheek. It was barely there, but he noticed during dinner one night. From Yule night on, she would always be a woman to him.

In fourth year, she cemented their friendship. She had been the only one who stood by him. She believed his word without hesitation. She taught him how to save himself. It was the moment, when she told him she was going to help, that he realized how strong Hermione was and that she was really his best friend, better than Ron. He was going to save her under the lake, he was supposed to save her, but Krum had beaten him to the punch. He would never rethink about saving her again. He would always choose her. He remembered the warmth of her kiss after the second challenge. It had warmed him, even though he was drenched and it was winter. He remembered the creases that would form on her forehead. It was always because she was worried about him, scared for him. She has always cared about him.

He had kept himself distant from everyone this year, even her. He had been angry at the world, at her. It was easier to be angry than to grieve, to remember. She still stood by him though, because she somehow understood. Through everything, she always really understood him. She helped everyone this year, by forming the D.A. It got him to somewhat move on from the grave yard incident because it got him thinking of something else. It made him feel like he was helping to protect them, by teaching them how to fight. She knew that he needed the D.A. more that anyone else. She was there for him after Cedric- after Voldemort's resurrection. She was with him from the start and she was the last one to leave. Her face was the first thing he searched for whenever he wakes up from the hospital wing, and she was always the first one he sees. She had been against this stupid rescue plan, but she had gone anyway. She was always there for him, by him.

She was his first hug, first kiss - on the cheek-, and his first damsel in distress. He believed in her, that she could be everything and anything she wanted to be. He trusted her, more than anyone, more than Ron. He'll be a man for her, a responsible, thoughtful man. A man that would listen and understand. He has always done his best to protect her, and he always will. He cared about her. He cared about her so much, and the fact that she might be- is killing him. He'll be there for her forever, if she wakes up, when she wakes. She's always loved him and, he realized, he's always loved her back.

She had to open her beautiful brown eyes, because for the first time, he didn't want to be 'just Harry'. He wanted to be Harry and Hermione. _'Please wake up_.' He silently prayed. As if Hermione heard his silent plea, Neville's head popped up.

"She has a pulse!" Neville shouted the best sound his ears has ever heard. Hermione's eyes snapped open and looked directly into his forest green eyes. He let out a shaky breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He ran to her and picked her up. He carried her bridal style as he started to run and dodge the on coming curses from their enemies. His bruised muscles protested, but his heart rejoiced. She looked at him, startled. It took her a moment to completely comprehend what just happened.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she intensely whispered. He ignored her and continued to run.

"Harry! Put me down, now! We have to fight, and if you're carrying me, we will lose two hands that are fit for battle!" She yelled at him. He sighed at her logic and slowed to a stop and placed her down. There was lull in the battle and he surprised her by answering her question.

"I'm making sure." He stated simply. She processed his answer and came to confusion.

"Making sure? What are you going on about? Have you been hit with a confundus charm?" She asked, a little irritated by her raven haired best friend. Harry contemplated his next words. He gave out a sigh and slowly started explaining with a soft voice.

"I'm in love with you. I love you and I can't... I have to know where you are and that you're okay. You almost, I thought-" he choked towards the end. Hermione looked at him in astonishment and a bright red blush came to invade her face. An orange curse came hurtling towards them and they both managed to doge it. He gave out a groan.

"This is not the time." He stated firmly. He then captured her scratched hands with his. Hermione looked at their hands then back at him. Her dark cinnamon eyes widened and her lips formed and 'o', from shock. Harry looked away and pulled her to a run. He started firing counter curses and Hermione followed his lead. They met up with the others, and they moved as a unit. Soon, all his thoughts were to get his friends out of the ministry, safe and alive.

It only took him one moment to remember everything he has been through with her. It only took one moment to realize what she meant to him. It only took one moment to realize that she wasn't gone. He told her he loved her because it only takes one moment, to lose her and to leave everything unsaid.


End file.
